DRAGON BALL NG
THE STORY The story takes place 32 years after Goku defeated Omega Shenron and restored the Black Star Dragon Balls. With the world being at peace once more (thanks to Goku again), Gohan had made a wish with the Black Star Dragon Balls to grant everyone with eternal youth. They all enjoyed the time they had without a villian popping up time after time. Although it was good, they missed Goku being there with them. All of a sudden, the sky turned black and Shenron appeared. Everyone was wondering who was using the Dragon Balls. But something weird was happening. The dragon was yelling loudly. It was really irritating. Then Shenron burst into a big explosion. Everyone was in complete shock. So Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub and Pan all went to see what was going to see what happend over there. Then they all sensed a enormous power level up ahead. Then a red dragon with huge mucsles appeared. His name was Ultra Shenron, the new eternal dragon. He had the ability to grant four wishes with infinite power. Vegeta grinned and wish to be storonger than Goku. He granted the wish but when Goten was making his wish, the Ultra Shenron sensed 3 enormous power levels that puts Vegeta's new power to shame. This was the beginning of: Dragon Ball: New Generation (DBNG). The New Sayian Saga ''Ep.2-The Arrival'' When they discovered that three power levels were on course for Earth, they all went to some intense training. Meanwhile, in West City, a sayian spaceship crash-landed into the mainland. It was a sayian with hair like Goku's, sayian armor and a new model of scouters on. He was no other than a saiyan. He searched for the most powerful on Earth. He locked on to vegeta's power. He used a vanishing technique that put him by Vegeta, who never knew how many sayians survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta. So he tried to attack the saiyan but in a flash he was punched in the stomach by the saiyan. Vegeta went down, hard. Then, as he was about to leave, Vegeta asked him what his name was. He revealed himself as a saiyan named Christian. ''Ep.3-Christian, The Strongest Warrior'' Vegeta, who is still bleeding out, was in shock that there is more saiyans that are super strong and even more powerful than Christian. So, while destroying town after town, Christian began to think about only one person, Goku. He went searching for Goku and was intercepted by Gohan and Goten. As they were about to do battle, he asked them if they knew a saiyan named Kakarot. They said that he was their father.he grinned then the battled them.but before christian could attack,the brothers went for an all out kamehameha wave.when the smoke clears he was standing there.with one fierce strike he attacked and then left.but when he turned around a mysterious figure appeared. ''Ep.4.T''he Return Of Goku christian was surprised to see that the mysterious figure was indeed goku. he warned chistian to leave the earth for good. he declined and so goku told christian to prepare for battle and as soon as the battle began king kai warns goku that another sayian spaceship is on it not to far from earth and is heading towards the planet.so goku tries to end the match quickly. Category:Saiyan saga Category:jinx saga Category:Cyborg saga Category:cell 2 saga Category:Tournament Saga Category:ninja saga Category:movie saga Category:ng games Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories